


"I'm So Sorry" "Oh I Know"

by KathyannRobison



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Reader-Insert, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyannRobison/pseuds/KathyannRobison
Summary: the first sentence you say to them is like a tattoo since birth.The last night of Hamlet and you have a ticket. you spend the weekend in London.





	"I'm So Sorry" "Oh I Know"

The words on your forearm always confused you, ever since you were a child. In scribbled almost hand written words in black ink were the simple words “I'm so sorry”. Now being in your mid twenties you had heard these words multiple times. Though the words on the other person didn't match what you had said. You have basically given up in your search for your soulmate after the hundredth or so person you have found that has said those words to you. 

It had been a few months since your last encounter and heard about a short run of the play Hamlet, with one of your favorite actors playing as said prince of Denmark. You had a very nice cushion of money you could use so you did. You input your name and an amount of money into the lottery and shortly later found out that you had gotten a ticket for the final show, front row on the floor no less. Then you booked a short weekend trip to London.

The flight across the pond was long but enjoyable, you got to London and to your hotel. There were many other things you had planned for this short vacation of sorts. First you were going to walk across the Tower Bridge. The most iconic bridge in London most people mistakenly call it the London bridge but that is in fact incorrect. Before Sunday night you wanted to get a look at the theater so you hailed a cab and told them to take you to the Rada Jerwood Vanbrugh theater. Once there you got out and smiled. It was small, so this performance was going to be very intimate. You almost couldn't wait.

You jumped back into the cab and headed to the tower bridge. Once there you paid your fair and begin your trek across and up. The view from the upper walk was breathtaking over the water. You slowly made your way across then decided to get some lunch. After lunch it was time to do some shopping. You went to countless stores looking for interesting clothes or jewelry. By the time dinner time rolled around you were starved. 

You made your way to the the river Thames to a restaurant called L'ltaliano. Once seated you order the Pane all’Aglio for an appetizer and for an entree you order Tagliatelle alla Bolognese. You took your time eating and had a relaxing time sitting in the very nice looking restaurant. By the time you left the building it was dark. You took the short fifteen to twenty minuet walk to the London eye. You got on and stood in the almost empty compartment. You moved over to the window and watched and waited. By the time your observatory pod thing got to the top of the circle you were breathless. The view of the city from this side with all the lights was beautiful. By the time you were done with they eye and back at your hotel you were tired. So changing into your pajamas you vowed to shower in the morning before you went for breakfast. 

The next morning you woke and indeed showered before you went and had the complimentary breakfast at the hotel. To day you were going to go on a tour of the palace so you got ready back in your room and then headed out. Opting for the full package, it was going to take a majority of the day. Which you didn't mind because how often are you going to be able to walk threw the palace and everything. It was late evening by the time the tour was done. So instead of going out to eat tonight you opted to just order room service and indulge in some television on the BBC. So that is what you did. You were able to catch an episode of The Night Manager, then some documentaries. You fell asleep to a rerun of the episode of The Night Manager you had caught earlier.

You woke and had breakfast again. The most important meal according to the man you were going to see in the play tonight. You paused, tonight. You were going to see your favorite celebrity's tonight in one of your favorite plays. Your heart started beating and you got very nervous though you were still very excited. You weren't sure what you were going to do today so you stayed in your hotel room trying to pick out what you were going to were, then it hit you. You brought your green asymmetrical hooded dress, the one with the bare shoulders, black leggings, and black flats. You pulled out the clothing and looked it over to make sure it wasn't to wrinkled. Lucky for you it all looked good. 

You spent the hours until the show started wasting them away in your room. You got ready a few hours before hand with simple make up and a simple hairdo then went and hailed a cab to the theater. You stood in line to enter and your heart beat quickly. You though you saw Benedict Cumberbatch in line. It took maybe half an hour to seat everyone. It only took a short time after that for the show to start. You were sat a few feet away from a small piano. 

The lights went out and you could hear footsteps on the stage floor, then a tall figure sat at the piano in the dark and lifted the cover to the keys. This you could hear. The lights came back up and at the piano was the man you were the most excited to see, though you held in your squealing and just gave a very large smile. He then started playing said piano with a very slow sad tune. Then the play properly started. You sat engrossed in the acting. Not just by Tom but by everyone. The play was absolutely beautiful. By the time it was done everyone was on their feet giving a standing ovation. You wanting to relish in the moment a bit more, so, you let everyone leave before you. Before you knew it the theater was empty and the piano had been moved back to were it was. Your fingers began to itch, you desperately wanted to play it. 

You quietly pulled out the bench, then lifted the cover to the keys. You placed your hands on the keys you knew so well. You had been practicing this song for so long. You played the opening to I Can't Make You Love Me by Bon Iver. Then once you got to the first chorus you began to sing quietly. You tried not to make to much noise but that still didn't quell the beating of your heart when you heard slow footsteps that came to a stop a distance away from behind you. They didn't interrupt you playing but you thought you could hear them singing or humming along. You finished the song with your own slow flourish as you smiled. You then got ready to be reprimanded by someone that worked at the theater but to your surprise, a tired sounding baritone voice one very familiar to you began to speak.

“I'm so sorry, but the theater is closed.” There were those words again. He wasn't chiding you just being nice, indicating that you should leave before you were possibly locked in. You smiled before you turned around on the bench. Once you did you saw his face, tired but amused.

“Oh I know, I just wanted to sit in the mood for a bit longer, once I saw the piano though I couldn't help myself” you said. His face changed for a moment and he walked closer. The make up on him had been cleaned off and in person he was still very handsome. He sat next to you on the bench and pulled up his sleeve. The words “Oh I know” were there in black ink on his forearm. “Honestly your playing was wonderful, I didn't expect to get a personal performance of one of the songs I find a deep meaning to” he said. 

“No way,” you pulled up your sleeve and showed him the words on your own forearm, “this is unreal” you say more to yourself then anything. You never though you were going to meet your soul mate. Then when you did it happened to be your favorite celebrity. How could fate play you like this. “Oh, um thanks. I've been practicing that one for a while” you reply to him.

“This is definitely a surprise, the whole soul mate thing not the piano thing.” he gave you a tired grin and a small chuckle. He put his hands on the the keys and just did a few chords. You smiled. 

“What do we do?” you asked as you played complimenting chord to the ones he was playing. It took a few moments of thought. He pulled out his cell phone and getting to the new contact screen gave you the phone.

“Give me your number, I'll text you and we can start off as friends and see if this blossoms” he told you. You took his phone and put your info into it. Your name with soul mate in parenthesis after. Just in case he might have forgotten. You handed it back and he saved the info. He then texted you and you felt your phone vibrate in your small bag. You pulled it out and input his name and also soul mate in parenthesis. 

You put your phone back into the small bag you had with you and put your hands back on the keys. “i'm leaving to go back home, early in the morning” you say as you slowly play the beginning of the song again. 

“Come have dinner with me then, a quiet place mostly empty this time of nigh, private table we can talk for a while.” he offered and who were you not to take an offer like that. So you stood and put the cover over the keys. You didn't want to leave London you wanted to move here and spend as much time with Tom as you could before he had to work more. But you had many people in the states that needed you. He offered to stay and chat until you needed to go back to your hotel to pack. Then he even offered to give you a ride to the air port to see you off. Which you took graciously. You waited until you got home and texted him. 

_I had a nice night Tom, thanks for everything._ You hoped he was sleeping but his reply was simple.

_My pleasure darling._


End file.
